Various example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a communication system, and more particularly, to a hardware structure of a communication system configured to perform a network address translation for data communication, a communication apparatus, a method of translating a network address, and/or non-transitory computer readable media thereof.
A communication device or communication system for data communication may communicate with a network or communication device having a different address system by using a network address translation technique. Network address translation techniques may include customer-side translator (CLAT) and network address translation (NAT). The CLAT may be a technique of translating an IPv4 address into an IPv6 address or translating an IPv6 address into an IPv4 address so that hosts may freely communicate with IPv4 or IPv6 hosts via an IPv6 network. The NAT may refer to a technique of transceiving network traffic by a router, or equivalent networking device, and rewriting of a port number of a transmission protocol of an Internet protocol (IP) packet and IP addresses of a source and a destination by the router. When a network address translation is performed, since an IP packet is changed, a checksum of an IP header or a transmission protocol header has to be updated.